invincibleworldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Set List
This is the set list of Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Special. Set List (2001) 1. "Medley" * "Can You Feel It" * "ABC" * "The Love You Save" * "Never Can Say Goodbye" * "I'll Be There" 2. "Jermaine Jackson Medley" * "Let's Get Serious" * "Dynamite" * "Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin' (Too Good to Be True)" (with Michael) 3. "I Want You Back" 4. "Dancing Machine" (with *NSYNC) 5. "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" 6. "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" 7. "2000 Watts" 8. "HIStory Medley" * "Scream" * "They Don't Care About Us" (featuring snippet of "HIStory") * "In the Closet" (featuring snippet of "She Drives Me Wild") 9. "2 Bad" 10. "Unbreakable" 11. "D.S." 12. "Human Nature" 13. "Smooth Criminal" 14. "The Way You Make Me Feel" (with Britney Spears) 15. "What More Can I Give" (Video Interlude) 16. "Billie Jean" 17. "Black or White"/"Bad" (with Slash) 18. "Thriller" 19. "Beat It" 20. "Will You Be There" 21. "Dangerous" (contains snippets of "Smooth Criminal" and Janet Jackson's "You Want This" & "Let's Dance") 22. "Butterflies"/"Heaven Can Wait" 23. "Cry" 24. "Speechless" 25. "We Are The World"/"The Lost Children" 26. "You Rock My World" (with Usher and Chris Tucker) 27. "HIStory" (with Usher, Mya, Whitney Houston, James Ingram, Gloria Estefan, Billy Gilman, Shaggy, Rayvon, Rikrok, Tamia, Monica, D. Cox, R. Digga, Destiny's Child, Liza Minelli, Marc Anthony, 90°, NSYNC, Britney Spears, Slash, Chris Tucker, and The Jacksons) 28. "You Rock My World" (Reprise) Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden (CD) 1. "Medley: Can You Feel It/ABC/The Love You Save/Never Can Say Goodbye" (Michael Jackson, Jackie Jackson, Berry Gordy, Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mizell,Deke Richards, Clifton Davis) - 6:51 2. "I'll Be There" (Berry Gordy, Bob West, Willie Hutch, Hal Davis) - 4:36 3. "I Want You Back" (Berry Gordy, Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mizell, Deke Richards) - 1:14 4. "Dancing Machine" (Hal Davis, Don Fletcher, Dean Parks) - 2:11 * duet with NSYNC 5. "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" (Michael Jackson) - 3:17 6. "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" (Michael Jackson, Randy Jackson) - 6:23 7. "2000 Watts" (Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley, Tyrese Gibson, Jaron Henson) - 5:11 8. "Scream/They Don't Care About Us/In the Closet" (James Harris III, Terry Lewis, Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, Teddy Riley) - 8:05 9. "2 Bad" (Michael Jackson, Bruce Swedien, Rene Moore, Dallas Austin) - 3:51 10. "Unbreakable" (Michael Jackson, Rodney Jerkins, Fred Jerkins III, LaShawn Daniels, Nora Payne, Robert Smith, Christopher Wallace) - 5:21 11. "D.S." (Michael Jackson) - 3:05 12. "Human Nature" (Steve Porcaro, John Bettis) - 5:10 13. "Smooth Criminal" (Michael Jackson) - 7:09 14. "The Way You Make Me Feel" (Michael Jackson) - 6:07 * duet with Britney Spears 15. "Billie Jean" (Michael Jackson) - 7:37 16. "Black or White/Bad" (Michael Jackson, Bill Bottrell) - 9:40 * duet with Slash 17. "Thriller" (Rod Temperton) - 5:49 18. "Beat It" (Michael Jackson) - 7:36 19. "Will You Be There" (Michael Jackson) - 7:06 20. "Cry" (R. Kelly) - 8:49 21. "Speechless" (Michael Jackson) - 3:29 22. "The Lost Children" (Michael Jackson) - 6:19 23. "You Rock My World" (Michael Jackson, Rodney Jerkins, Fred Jerkins III,LaShawn Daniels, Nora Payne) - 5:51 * duet with Usher and Chris Tucker 24. "HIStory" (Michael Jackson, James Harris III, Terry Lewis) - 7:14 * duet with Usher, Mya, Whitney Houston, James Ingram, Gloria Estefan, Billy Gilman, Shaggy, Rayvon, Rikrok, Tamia, Monica, D. Cox, R. Digga, Destiny's Child, Liza Minelli, Marc Anthony, 90°, NSYNC, Britney Spears, Slash, Chris Tucker, and The Jacksons